


Evil Comes in Pairs

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: The Sins of an Empire [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Evil AU, F/M, Gen, Sith AU, Sith!Leia, Sith!Luke, just doing fun things with your twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins take charge when it seems that a rebel attack has occurred on Coruscant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Comes in Pairs

**Author's Note:**

> Going back to the twins! Again, thank you to those who are following this very indulgent series. I hope you enjoy this next installment :)

Though the rebellion against the Empire had grown, the Empire had grown in strength as well and Coruscant was considered an impenetrable fortress. Because of that, Luke and Leia had never seen a rebel (besides Leia’s involvement in Breha’s death), but they got their chance one day while running through the Senate Building.

At twelve years old, the twins were quickly becoming known as little terrors. Of course, besides the fact that they were children of the Empress which allowed quite a bit of lenience, they also knew how to get out of trouble on their own. Luke used his charm, his bright smiles and large, innocent eyes. Leia simply knew how not to get caught though the few times she ever did, she simply came up with reasoning that made a person’s head spin so much that they usually forgot whatever had occurred.

Their mother and Uncle Bail were currently in a meeting, one which Leia had been listening intently to before Luke had discreetly come in and dragged her off. Normally at those times, he would have been with their father but Anakin was currently with their Uncle Obi-Wan on a different part of the planet. About when they were seven or eight, he had started coming around quite a bit more, something which Luke and Leia had been immensely pleased about. Still, that also meant there were moments when Obi-Wan and Anakin were off together leaving Luke more time to annoy his sister.

Now he dragged her to a free room and gave her a pleading look. The room was mostly empty minus a few chairs pushed to the side and an empty desk near one of the large windows. It had once belonged to a senator but after repeated disappointments, their life had been terminated. The replacement had yet to come, leaving the space empty for the two children.

Luke kept an innocent expression and gave a soft whine as he said, “Come on. Who cares what Dad says?”

Leia rolled her eyes. “We don’t but that’s beside the point. I would have come and sparred later. But I wanted to know what the final outcome was going to be.”

“Who cares about politicians? We’ve got lightsabers!” Luke said excitedly and yes, they did finally have their first lightsaber.

A good deal of their life they had used practice swords but they had finally created their first blade only a few months ago. Their father had taught them how to craft their crystals but neither had been strong enough to finish it on their own. Thus, the red blades held much of their father in them until they could fully make a dark crystal without his help.

Still, the blades were theirs. They had strict rules to only use them if their father or Uncle Obi-Wan or Aunt Ahsoka was around but they had already broken that rule plenty of times.

Luke then took his lightsaber from his belt and gave Leia another pleading look. “Come on. Dueling is so much more fun than boring meetings.”

“I could argue that but I’m sure I’ve already missed to much to jump back in,” sighed Leia as she unhooked hers as well.

Letting lose his boyish grin, Luke ignited his lightsaber and held it with both hands. Leia flipped the hilt over and ignited her red blade, mimicking a position closer to their Aunt Ahsoka. Neither had to speak, make a countdown, or check if the other was ready. They simply leapt forward, so tightly connected that no words passed through their mouths as they did the familiar parries and strikes they had been taught.

Eventually, the simple back and forth became to predictable so Leia spiced it up a bit. With her free hand, she threw a chair that was leaning up against the wall at Luke. Her brother just barely dodged it as he leaped back.

“No fair,” he pouted.

Leia laughed. “Whoever said it would be fair?”

Her brother grinned in return. “True.”

They clashed again, this time using the Force as well. But Luke’s usual style required a two-handed grip on his lightsaber which gave Leia the upper hand. Eventually, she would have won but neither got the chance as an explosion was suddenly heard. Both deactivated their lightsabers right away and rushed to the nearest window. Looking out over Coruscant, they saw where the explosion had come from.

“No way that’s an accident,” Luke said. “There’s nothing in that district that could cause something like that.”

“Then it’s rebels,” replied Leia.

In unison, they said, “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Luke gave a pointed look at Leia. “No, I’m going.”

“No you are not. You are staying with mom and I am going.”

“Why? I’m just as good as you!”

“Really? Because I was going to win that little duel.”

“No way! And you’re not going out to kill rebels without me,” pouted Luke.

“Have you even killed someone?”

“No, have you?”

“No,” Leia evenly lied. “Listen, why even argue? We know we’re not going to get anywhere. We should just stick together and go out there.”

“What about mom and Uncle Bail? Someone should stay with them.”

“There are plenty of things keeping them safe. Why do you think that explosion was so far off?” asked Leia. “The rebels couldn’t get any closer. I’m sure a number of Empire forces are already falling upon them as we speak and if we join, they definitely won’t get any closer.”

The tiff forgotten, Luke said, “What if that huge explosion was meant as a diversion though? To make people think exactly what you said?”

“Hmm, that’s assuming these rebels are smart. Which we know they’re not but if that explosion was a diversion…” Leia trailed off for a moment, her mind running quickly. “Then there’s probably an assassin or some short trying to sneak in. After all, if the rebels were really attacking, they wouldn’t want an explosion like that to occur. So either something set the explosion off by accident and the rebels are stupid, like I said, or they are more intelligent and have at least one person headed here to likely kill mother and Uncle Bail.”

Luke nodded. “They could try and kill a couple of top military personnel as well. And it would be the best time what with all the leaders being in a meeting right now.”

“Yes! And if they’re coming in undetected, they’re not using the front door so where—”

“Your royalty,” interrupted an imperial guard. “The Empress requests that I—”

Luke and Leia didn’t hesitate to slam the guard against the wall, knocking him unconscious. Ignoring the momentary intrusion, Leia quickly said, “I think I know some of the places they could use to get in.”

“So do I. Nobody knows this place like us. But what if an assassin is on their way now? Or even already in the building? We need to find a way to pinpoint them,” Luke said.

Leia grabbed her brother’s hands. “We can’t do it alone but together…”

He nodded and gripped her hands tight. They both closed their eyes and began to feel for each other’s aurora. Once they had that in touch, they expanded their senses all around them. Through the walls and ceilings, they slowly began to encompass that of the entire Senate Building.

“The Senator of Coreillia’s office,” Leia suddenly said.

“Vent, right above his desk area.”

“Moving to the right now.”

With a lock on the unfamiliar and threatening aurora, Luke opened his eyes and released his sister’s hands. “Let’s go.”

Staying out of sight of soldiers and officers and guards and politicians, they made their way to a spot that was ahead of the moving assassin. From there, they waited until they felt the assassin come closer. Then, using their combined strength, they suddenly ripped the vent out of the ceiling. The assassin came tumbling out and landed, posed and ready to fight. Nevertheless, she hesitated upon seeing that her enemy was two children.

“I will not kill children. Step out of the way,” she said, easing up on her stance.

“Then we’re in luck,” the twins said in unison. “This will be an easy fight.”

They Force pushed the assassin against the wall and pulled out their lightsabers. Luke struck first but the assassin managed to dodge it. Nevertheless, after several more strikes that came up empty, they quickly came up with a plan and Leia stopped using her lightsaber to instead bring up her hands and freeze the assassin in place. Luke hesitated but Leia was able to hold onto the assassin long enough that he finally cut her down in one, well aimed blow.

The moment Leia let go and the corpse hit the ground, she couldn’t help but round on her brother and shout, “What if I hadn’t held her? Or she’d had Force abilities?”

Luke was taken aback, still frozen and staring at the now dead form. “What?”

“Don’t hesitate. Ever,” Leia replied, her voice hard and steely as she made sure her brother was looking at her. “It could be the difference between life and death.”

“I’m sorry alright! I just…did I really do that?”

Leia nodded and with a soft sigh, quickly hugged her brother. “And I’m so proud of you. Just promise me you’ll never hesitate again.”

“I…I…I promise.”

Satisfied with that, Leia said, “We need to make sure no one else comes to hurt our family. Clearly today is the day the rebels get some brains. I wouldn’t be surprised if they sent more than one assassin.”

Shaking off his nerves and getting a hold of himself, Luke replied, “Alright, let’s do a quick sweep of the Senate Building again and then head to our mom.”

Grabbing each other’s hands again, they searched for any more unfamiliar presences but upon finding none, quickly zeroed in on their mother and uncle. They let go of each other’s hands and quickly ran for the main war room where they were. This time they didn’t try to hide, simply barreling through anyone that got in their way. Coming into the war room, everyone was very calmly going about their business. Bail was on holocall with some general and Padmé was talking to a Moff when the twins came in.

“There you two are. Where’s the guard I sent with you?” asked Padmé.

“We knocked him out,” Luke replied.

“Now why on earth would you do that?” Padmé questioned, a slight twinkle in her eyes.

“We couldn’t come, not yet. And explaining it would have taken to long,” said Leia. “We found an assassin.”

Their mother laughed. “You found an assassin?”

“Yep,” Leia replied. “I held her in place and Luke swung the killing blow.”

“You did?”

They both nodded.

“Well congratulations on your first kill sweetheart. And a rebel at that! Isn’t this wonderful Moff Kretz?” Padmé asked with a laugh. The Moff slowly laughed in return but that was suddenly cut short when Padmé’s hand shot out and hit a pressure point that had the Moff falling to his knees. Bail could be seen, chuckling behind her, but his laughter was drowned out by the practical scream that was ripping through the Empress’ throat. “If my children can produce better security than you then what is the point of keeping you alive!?”

Luke and Leia patiently waited as the Moff tried to get out a response.

“Empress, it will not happen—”

“You are correct. Such an error will not occur again.” Padmé brought out a hidden knife, grabbed the Moff’s hair, and slit his throat before he could say another word. As he fell to the floor, gurgling and withering on the ground, Padmé bent forward, wiped the knife on the back of his coat, and sheathed it out of sight. “Now, who is in charge?”

“That would be me,” said an imperial, quickly stepping forward and trying not to look at the still dying Moff.

“Congratulations on your promotion. Find out who the assassin was and take care of the body in-where did you kill her sweethearts?”

They quickly said the room number.

“Thank you. Yes, take care of that and then make sure your security will not allow this to happen again.”

“Yes Empress,” the new Moff said before saluting and quickly heading out.

By that point, the former Moff had stilled and Padmé snapped her fingers for the body to be taken care of. With that done, Bail had finished with his holocall and walked over.

“Anakin and Obi-Wan have dealt with the rebels. There weren’t many of them. All are dead except one for questioning. All their modes of transportation have been destroyed as well. It would appear that it was a diversion to get the assassin in here,” Bail said calmly.

“We were right!” Luke said excitedly and Leia gave a satisfied smile in response.

“Well done my sweets,” Padmé said as she kissed them both.

“Yes, downing a rebel at twelve. Very impressive,” Bail said.

“I did it!” Luke cried out.

Leia just rolled her eyes. “While I held her in place.” Still, she didn’t argue more than that, letting her brother get most of the credit. She and her uncle at least knew that she’d been ahead of her brother.

“I’m sure Anakin and Obi-Wan will be quite interested in what occurred,” Bail said. “They should be coming back soon.”

“I get to tell them!” yelled Luke, still bubbling with excitement now that he’d gotten over the initial shock.

Leia simply shrugged and gave Bail a discreet smile as her brother rambled on and on to their mother.


End file.
